


Durante la luna llena

by HapinessTime97



Series: Por un momento [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Full Moon, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estaba triste por la pérdida de sus amigos y Derek se quedo a consolarlo y pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban hecho el uno para el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durante la luna llena

Ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi.

Era un 14 de septiembre, día de luna llena, cuando fue la última vez que me habló.

Ese catorce de septiembre conocí que en realidad el lobo amargado no era tan amargado y sabía  como hacer sentir bien a las personas.

Ese día me hizo el amor, yo estaba triste porque aun sentia la pérdida, el nogitsune mató a mis amigos y fue mi culpa.

Sentí lo cálido de sus brazos, el poder de sus palabras de aliento, sus sentimientos que me hacían ser fuerte en ese momento.

De un momento a otro tenía mis labios pegados a los suyos y pronto comenzamos una lucha de lenguas que me hizo olvidarme de cada uno de los problemas que tenía en mi mente, solo podia concentrarme en lo buen besador que era Derek y en lo fuerte que sus brazos me estaban sosteniendo porque sentía que mis piernas fallaban y en cualquier momento me caería.

De pronto la ropa se hizo escasa y el torso desnudo y el abdomen perfectamente marcado estaban a la vista. Sus brazos se veían fuerte que me hacían sentir seguro con él, me hacían sentir que podría confiar en él y no me faltaría.

Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello, donde estuvo la mayoría del tiempo, bajo por mi estómago y subía y bajaba por mi pecho.

Nuestro pantalones acompañaron en el suelo a nuestras camisas, a través de su ropa interior podía observar su miembro palpitar por atención, la habitación era obscura y hacía el momento aun más íntimo de lo que ya era.

Puse mi mano sobre su miembro y no pudimos evitar gemir, era un contacto necesario, algo para hacernos ver lo que estabamos apunto de hacer y que una vez que empezaramos no había vuelta atrás, que si seguíamos era porque ambos estabamos conscientes de lo que ibamos a hacer.

La ropa interior tambien desapareció en algún punto de mi habitación, las sensaciones eran aún más fuertes, todo se sentía mejor, nuestros cuerpo se conocieron a profundida y mientras seguiamos besándonos la voz de Derek me hizo salir de mi perdición.

-¿Estás seguro?-Me dijo con una voz tan íntimo que pense que era imposible que ese fuera Derek el que me estuviera hablando.

Yo solo lo mire a los ojos y asentí, con eso empezó todo.

Derek se llevó unos dedos a mi boca y me indicó que los lamiera, lo hice despacio y con sentimiento para que no solo fuera yo el que disfrutará del momento.

Los ojos de Derek cambiaron a un azul que me sacaba el aire de los pulmones, no por el miedo sino por la excitación de saber que un hombre lobo estaba a punto de hacerme el amor, y no uno cualquiera sino el correcto.

Sus dedos dejaron mi boca y bajaron por mis muslos, su boca paso por ellos y los mordía por momentos para dejar marca, así podrían saber que soy solo de Derek.

Sus dedos se sintieron incómodos al principio, era una sensación nueva para mi pero Derek se encargó de que todo fuera especial.

-Relájate, no te hare daño-Dijo

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para dejarme llevar, pronto el dedo fue acompañado por uno más y cuando menos lo esperaba, porque sus labios se encargaban de entretenerme con mi miembro, eran tres los dedos que estaban dentro de mí.

Su miembro era bastante grande y le daba gracias a Derek por que allá pensado eso y me allá tratado con mucho cuidado.

Me miró una última vez a los ojos para buscar duda en mi mirada por yo solo lo pude ver con ojos de enamorado.

-¿Estás muy seguro?-Preguntó de nuevo.

Yo solo lo seguí mirándolo, lo tome del cuello y lo besé con intensidad, por ese beso mostraba mi seguridad, mi amor hacía Derek, mi plena confianza de que el nunca me haría daño.

Él entendió el mensaje y posicionó su miembro en mi entrada, fue ejerciendo presión para que entrará, era mi primera vez así que no sería tan fácil.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta Derek ya estaba completamente dentro de mi, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas pero sincronizadas.

Vi como su cara se transformaba, sus colmillos se volvieron más grandes y sus facciones más duras pero eso no importó.

Cuando le indique que ya estaba listo se empezó a mover, ambos soltabamos gemidos que parecían la mejor sinfonía que se pudo haber creado.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron a los míos, nos besabamos por ratos y nos decíamos los mucho que nos queríamos a pesar de que Derek nunca lo había demostrado.

La temperatura fue subiendo aún más y los cosquilleos de nuestros estómagos se hicieron presentes.

Pronto sentí como algo en mi interior crecía, al parecer era el miembro de Derek.

Gemi de dolor.

Derek no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que lo sintió, y su mirada de pánico se mostró. 

-Yo...-Dijo Derek

Lo entendía, él no podía controlar esto, era su lobo el que pedía marcarme para siempre, y con gusto aceptaría tal propuesta.

-Todo esta bien Derek-Le conteste.

-Pero...-

-Has el nudo- Le interrumpi.

Dos miradas fueron las que tuvo, una de sorpresa absoluta, porque al parecer él no sabía que conocía sobre el tema y la segunda fue de felicidad que incluso estuvo a punto de llorar por lo feliz que era.

El nudo se hizo mas grandes y yo gemi fuertemente. 

Derek trataba de calmar mi dolor con besos y palabras bonitas, ambos comenzamos a llorar por el momento íntimo que estabamos compartiendo, nos estabamos entregando en cuerpo y alma, nuestros corazones empezaran a estar latiendo por el otro y nuestras esencias se volveran una.

Y de un momento a otro el nudo fue bajando y nuestras corridas llegando, marcando el final de el mejor momento que pudiera pasarme en la vida.

Era oficial, eramos compañeros de vida, ya no había nada que nos pudiera separar y tendriamos que vivir por el otro.

Nos miramos por lo que fue una eternidad, agarró mis mano y las beso.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-Dijo Derek.

Sus manos pasaron a mi rostro y pasó con cuidado su pulgar por mis labios, puso su mano en mi cuello y se acerco a besarme como él sabía hacerlo.

Con ese simple acto me hacía ver las estrellas, me mostraba el universo, me hacía sentir como si pudiera volar y si caía sabría que estaría abajo para sostenerme en brazos.

Mi lágrimas bajaron por mis cachetes y él se encargó de limpiarlas.

Ambos nos acostamos en mi cama y nos dormimos abrazos, mi espalda daba con su pecho.

Era la mejor de las sensaciones, sentir ese gran cuerpo sobre el mío era lo mejor que pudiera existir en el mundo.

Después de ese momento todo paso muy rápido.

Nos despertamos por un ruido, era la pistola de mi papá, nos levantamos asustados de la cama y Derek me puso en sus brazos para protegerme.

Mi padre estaba furioso, grito millones de cosas hirientes, le dijo millones de amenazas a Derek y lo sacó a balazos de nuestra casa.

Yo estaba llorando de la impotencia, mi padre parecía segado del enojo, le pedi que se detuviera pero cuando intente tomarle el brazo me golpeó en mi rostro fuertemente con la pistola.

Caí al suelo y lo vi con miedo, él estaba anonadado por lo que había hecho pero eso no lo detuvo.

Me agarro de cabello y me llevo a mi habitación, abrió la puerta y me tiró sin cuidado.

Siguieron los golpes y las bofetadas.

Sus palabras siempre estaran grabadas en mi mente como tatuajes, era una desgracia, era una decepción, era un regalado, era una zorra.

Su última amenaza fue todo lo que pude soportar, nos mudariamos y no iba a discutir sobre eso.

Al día siguiente mis cosas ya estaban empanadas y sin más agarro unas esposas, me las puso y me subió con violencia al auto.

Vi como abandonabamos la ciudad, como dejaba mi antigua vida, como dejaba solo a mi compañero de vida.

Y por eso me encontró solo, en alguna ciudad lejana de Beacon Hills, en una habitación encerrado con llave.

En ocasiones mi padre baja borracho, me pega y reclama por la decepción que soy, violarme fue lo peor que pudo haberme hecho, y no se ha detenido desde que salimos de la ciudad.

Solo espero que mi Derek se encuentre bien sin mi.

Solo esperó que por un momento puede encontrarme alguna vez con él de nuevo.

Solo espero que por un momento todo esto acabe.


End file.
